1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device and a method of arranging image data thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a method of arranging memory data for reducing color division in time-division driving and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An active matrix display device displays various colors by a brightness combination of an R pixel representing light of a red color (hereinafter referred to as “R”), a G pixel representing light of a green color (hereinafter referred to as “G”), and a B pixel representing a light of a blue color (hereinafter referred to as “B”).
In a display panel of the display device, the R, G, and B pixels are continuously disposed in a row direction, and are respectively connected to the data lines. In driving a conventional display panel, many integrated circuits to drive data lines are used such that wiring connection schemes for the pixel are complicated, resulting in a reduced aperture ratio for the display panel.
A display panel having a time-division driving scheme in which a pixel connected to one data line includes at least one light emitting element and receives a data signal at different times among one frame period for emitting light has been developed in order to reduce the complexity of the wiring scheme for driving the display panel.
In a time-division scheme, a driving time is divided into sections to form time slots to write data to the display, and each time slot is independently used by each user. The time-division driving scheme in the display device is a method in which all pixels of the display device are divided into at least two groups, and one frame period is divided into at least two fields. As a result, the pixels of a group corresponding to each field emit light at the same time.
The display device according to the time-division driving method divides the image of one frame into at least two images to be displayed and the input data (hereinafter, the input data of one frame) representing the image of one frame is divided for each field (or pixel group) to output the image data regardless of the structure of the display panel, which can be a regular display panel or a time division driving scheme display panel. The complete image is expressed at one time based on the arrangement of the data that is stored in a memory.
However, in a method of dividing all pixels into at least two groups, a special image becomes a disruptive pattern for the display device of the time-division driving method. The disruptive pattern generally corresponds to a display pattern that generates a screen failure phenomenon when being displayed in the display device according to the time-division driving method. One example of the screen failure phenomenon is a false contour.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.